elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Pieśń trucizny, Księga IV
Pieśń trucizny, Księga IV – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Wersja książki z The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind to Pieśń jak trucizna IV. Treść Pieśń trucizny Księga IV spisana przez Bristina Xela Acra siedziała przy palenisku w pokoju Taya, czytając księgę w świetle płomieni. Opisano w niej szczegóły teozofii, w które nie wierzyła, ale które w pewien chorobliwy sposób ją fascynowały. Gdy usłyszała otwierające się drzwi i wchodzącego Taya, skończyła paragraf i uniosła wzrok. „Siedzę tu od kilku godzin, kochany. Gdybym wiedziała, że przyjdziesz tak późno, wzięłabym więcej książek" - zachichotała. Gdy zobaczyła twarz Taya i stan jego odzienia, przestała się uśmiechać. „Co ci się stało? Nic ci nie jest?" „Spotkałem się z moją dawną piastunką, Edebah" - powiedział dziwnym głosem. „To wyniknęło nagle, nie miałem pojęcia, że ona jest w Twierdzy Smutku". „Szkoda, że nie wiedziałam, dokąd się wybierasz" - powiedziała, powoli wstając z krzesła. „Chętnie bym ją poznała". „Już na to za późno. Zabiłem ją". Acra głośno westchnęła, patrząc na pozbawione wyrazu oblicze Taya. Wzięła go za rękę. „Może lepiej opowiedz mi wszystko". Tay pozwolił ukochanej zaprowadzić się do paleniska i usiadł przy pełgającym ogniu. Spojrzał na srebrny pierścień na swym palcu. „Zanim ją zabiłem, dała mi to. To pierścień z pieczęcią rodu Dagoth. Powiedziała mi, że jestem jego spadkobiercą, a ciągle rozbrzmiewająca w mojej głowie Pieśń, która kazała mi zabić pewnego chłopca, gdy byłem mały, jest pieśnią moich przodków. To Pieśń sprawiła, że zabiłem też Edebah". Tay zamilkł. Acra uklękła u jego boku, głaszcząc dłoń z pierścieniem. „Opowiedz mi więcej". „Mój nauczyciel, Kena Gafrisi, uczył nas, że ród Dagoth był przekleństwem Morrowind. Powiedział, że kiedy wszyscy zginęli, gdy skończyła się wojna, sama ziemia odetchnęła z ulgą" - Tay zamknął oczy. „Widzę zniszczenie. Nawet słyszę je w Pieśni. Edebah powiedziała, że pięć rodów adoptowało sieroty Dagoth i wychowało je według swoich zwyczajów. Myślałem, że oszalała albo kłamie, lecz prawdziwym kłamstwem okazały się wszystkie te lata, przez które sądziłem, że pochodzę z rodu Indoril". „Co teraz zrobisz?" - wyszeptała Acra. „Edebah powiedziała, bym pozwolił Pieśni prowadzić mnie ku memu przeznaczeniu" - Tay zaśmiał się gorzko. „Lecz Pieśń kazała mi ją zabić, więc nie wiem, czy to słuszna rada. Wiem, że muszę opuścić Twierdzę Smutku. Zanim zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co robię, podpaliłem jej dom. Wezwano straże. Ale nie wiem, dokąd pójść". „Masz wielu przyjaciół, którzy cię ochronią, jeśli dowiedziesz, że jesteś nowym przywódcą, który doprowadzi do powrotu szóstego rodu". Acra ucałowała jego pierścień. „Pomogę ci ich znaleźć". Tay wbił w nią wzrok. „Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc?" „Kiedy pomyślałeś, że mogę być twoją kuzynką z rodu Indoril, nie zawahałeś się mnie wziąć, choć mogliśmy popełnić kazirodztwo" - odrzekła Acra, spoglądając mu w oczy. „Ja też słyszę Pieśń. Nie jest we mnie tak silna jak w tobie, ale nigdy jej nie ignorowałam. Nauczyła mnie więcej niż ci żałośni kapłani i kapłanki ze świątyni. Dowiedziałam się, że naprawdę nazywam się Dagoth-Acra i że mam brata". „Nie" - powiedział Tay przez zaciśnięte zęby. „Kłamiesz". „Nazywasz się Dagoth-Tython". Tay pchnął Acrę na ścianę i wybiegł z pokoju. Gdy biegł korytarzem, usłyszał na schodach za sobą kroki Kalkoritha. Brzmiały niczym bębny w Pieśni dźwięczącej w jego sercu i głowie. „Kuzynie" - powiedział starszy nowicjusz. „Słyszałeś o pożarze". Tay wyciągnął sztylet i odwrócił się, wbijając go aż po rękojeść w gardło Kalkoritha. „Kuzynie?" - wysyczał. „Nie jestem twoim kuzynem". Ulice Twierdzy Smutku rozświetlała czerwona poświata płonącej kamienicy. Wicher rozprzestrzeniał pożar na sąsiednie budowle. Zupełnie jakby sam Dagoth-Ur spoglądał na miasto i podsycał płomienie rozpalone przez jego dziedzica. Pewien strażnik biegnący w kierunku pożaru zatrzymał się na widok Taya stojącego niepewnie i chwiejnie przed wejściem do domu z zakrwawioną bronią w ręku. „Co zrobiłeś, serjo?" Tay pobiegł w kierunku lasu, a wyjący wiatr targał jego płaszczem. Strażnik gramolił się za nim z obnażonym mieczem. Nie musiał zaglądać do domu, żeby wiedzieć, że doszło do morderstwa. Przez wiele godzin Tay gnał przez leśne ostępy, pchany dźwiękiem Pieśni. Nie słyszał już za plecami ścigającego go strażnika. W końcu drzewa przerzedziły się i ujrzał przed sobą tylko powietrze i wodę. Stał na krawędzi klifu. Kilkaset stóp pod nim o skały rozbijały się fale Morza Wewnętrznego. „Nie!" - zdawała się mówić Pieśń. Pchała go na północ, obiecując odpoczynek wśród przyjaciół. Więcej niż przyjaciół - ludzi, którzy oddawaliby mu cześć jako dziedzicowi Dagotha. Gdy pomału zbliżał się do urwiska, Pieśń stała się groźniejsza, ostrzegała go, by nie próbował uniknąć przeznaczenia. Śmierć to nie droga ucieczki. Tay przeklął swój ród i rzucił się z klifu. Na wyspie Gorne nastał wspaniały dzień, pierwszy od wielu tygodni, którym Baynarah naprawdę mogła się cieszyć. Wuj Triffith pożegnał właśnie ważnych gości z rodu zamieszkującego odległe ziemie, a ona musiała pojawiać się na każdej kolacji, spotkaniu i uroczystości. Pamiętała, że jako dziecko pragnęła zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Teraz jednak nad wyraz ceniła sobie odpoczynek od obowiązków. Kiedy przebywała w domu, lubiła robić tylko jedną rzecz: pisać listy do kuzyna. Ale powiedziała sobie, że to musi poczekać do wieczora. W końcu on nie napisał do niej od wielu dni. To wpływ tej dziewczyny, Acry. Pewnie nie była ona taka zła, ale Baynarah wiedziała, że pierwsza miłość potrafi pochłonąć bez reszty. W każdym razie gdzieś to wyczytała. Idąc bez celu ukwieconą łąką, Baynarah była tak pochłonięta myślami, że nie usłyszała wołania swojej służki, Hillimy. Przestraszyła się, gdy odwróciła się i zobaczyła biegnącą młodą służącą. „Serjo" - wysapała. „Proszę, chodźmy! Morze wyrzuciło kogoś na brzeg! To pani kuzyn, serjo Indoril-Tay!" Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki